It is known (J.S.D.C., April 1977, pp 114-125) to produce colored polymeric materials by combining a reactive polymer such terepolymers having epoxy groups or polyacryloyl chloride with anthraquinone dyes containing nucleophilic reactive groups such as amino or hydroxy groups; to graft acryloylaminoanthraquinone dyes to the backbone of vinyl or divinyl polymers; and to polymerize anthraquinone dyes containing certain olefinic groups to produce polymeric dyes/pigments. U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,056 describes the preparation of blue, substituted 1,4-diaminoanthraquinone dyes containing one acryloyloxy group and and the use of the dyes in coloring various fibers, especially polyamide fibers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,617 discloses liquid crystalline copolymers containing certain blue, substituted 1,5-diamino-4,8-dihydroxyanthraquinone dyes containing an olefinic group copolymerized therein to provide liquid crystal copolymers having high dichromism. U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,602 describes the preparation of certain substituted 1,4-diaminoanthraquinone dyes containing polymerizable acryloyl and methacryloyl groups and their use in coloring polyacrylate contact lens materials by copolymerizing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,812 discloses the conversion of a variety of dye classes, including anthraquinones, into polymeric dyes by (a) polymerizing 2-alkenylazlactones and reacting the polymer with dyes containing nucleophilic groups and by (b) reacting a nucleophilic dye with an alkenylazlactone and then polymerizing the free radically polymerizable dyes thus produced. The polymeric dyes are reported to be useful for photoresist systems and for colorproofing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,039 discloses a process for preparing colored vinyl polymers suitable for inks, paints, toners and the like by emulsion polymerization of a vinyl monomer with reactive anthraquinone dyes prepared by functionalizing certain anthraquinone dyes with methacryloyl groups.
The preparation of a variety of dyes, including some anthraquinones, which contain photopolymerizable groups and their use for color filters suitable for use in liquid crystal television sets, color copying machines, photosensitive resist resin compositions, and the like are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,419.